


Cutting Ties

by LenoirWhittlethorn



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bathing scene, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoirWhittlethorn/pseuds/LenoirWhittlethorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The latch on the door clicked, indicating that someone was entering the small room. A jolt of panic shot into Ophelia’s stomach when she realized that cutting her hair was only discussed with herself, not with him. She rested her arms on the side of the tub and placed her chin on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Dragon Age 2, but before Dragon Age: Inquisition. Ophelia Hawke is slowly working through the events of DA2 and the overwhelming guilt she feels.

Ophelia Hawke staggered a little when she sat up from the stool and she chuckled. She turned around and saw the long braid lounging on the floor like a fat, black snake. It came off neatly, but the remnants of hair on her head needed to be trimmed. Ophelia peered into the mirror and before she could scrutinize her handiwork, began snipping away at both sides of her head. When she was done, she snorted at how boyish she appeared; a look she hadn’t worn since she was a teenager.

 

It would work though.

 

The Champion of Kirkwall was no more, just Ophelia, but pursuers would believe otherwise. There was nothing that could be done about her facial tattoos or eyes, but more often than not, people recognized hairstyles the easiest. At her peak of popularity, Ophelia remembered seeing dozens of women wearing their long hair in the same style. How many would chop off their locks now?

 

Before memories of Kirkwall could seep in, Ophelia marched over to the bath; she didn’t want to shed everywhere she walked. The bath water was already drawn and still hot, since this impromptu haircut only took a few moments. Lightheadedness lingered, making her feel more playful than she had been in the past month. Ophelia tossed her clothes wherever and gleefully sank into the bathtub.

 

Her bare back pressed against the metal tub, causing her to jump. In a moment of giddiness, she dunked her head completely underwater for a few seconds before rising back up. Ophelia ran both hands through her hair, amazed how much lighter she felt; it had been ages since she giggled.

 

The latch on the door clicked, indicating that someone was entering the small room. A jolt of panic shot into Ophelia’s stomach when she realized that cutting her hair was only discussed with herself, not with him. She rested her arms on the side of the tub and placed her chin on them.

 

When Fenris entered, his eyes were downcast, though this time it wasn’t from an unconscious habit, rather he seemed to be thinking about something. Ophelia saw how easily he balanced the massive bag of supplies with little difficulty and smiled when he turned around to shut the door. She never grew tired seeing that lovely backside.

 

She waited in silence, half of it being nervousness, the other half being that she loved watching Fenris move. He placed the bag on the small dining table, which groaned in protest from the weight. A snort almost erupted from Ophelia when she saw Fenris glaring at the table, daring it to fail its duty. She noted that Fenris’ hair had grown and admired how the early afternoon sunlight made it shimmer. It was tempting to speak up then, but her words halted when Fenris looked at her.

 

“Did...something happen?” Were the first words from Fenris’s lips as he continued staring at Ophelia.

 

There was legitimate concern along with curiosity in Fenris’s hazel eyes. “I figured I’d blend into the masses better with hacked hair. In a more poetic sense, maybe I wanted to metaphorically cut ties.” Ophelia smiled as she watched Fenris remove the giant maul on his back and walk up to her.

 

He squatted so that he was eye level with Ophelia. “Did it hurt?” He whispered and maintained eye contact.

 

Memories flashed in: Mother humming while brushing her eldest child’s hair at night, Bethany practicing her braiding on her sister’s hair, Mother clicking her tongue when Ophelia first cut her hair, and then Mother gently petting Ophelia’s hair before passing on.

 

Ophelia choked and bit her lower lip. “I...I had to do it. It was weighing me down.” She answered hoarsely.

 

Fenris made a soft noise in his throat, similar to a hum, and gently put his right hand through Ophelia’s hair. “You wear it well.” He murmured.

 

“You like it?” Ophelia leaned into Fenris’s hand.

 

“Doesn’t matter what I like. Did it make you feel better?” Fenris lightly massaged Ophelia’s head as he waited for her answer.

 

“I feel lighter. I’m actually bathing and I think I giggled.” Ophelia smirked, causing her partner to do the same. “And I think it will help me stay low.”

 

“We could keep this braid. Use it as a weapon or rope.” Fenris mused.

Ophelia let her face rest, which made Fenris drop his teasing smirk. She didn’t keep silent for too long. “I was thinking of sending it to Bethany. I may not write to her for a while.” She whispered and looked away from Fenris. “If anything, I’ll send it to Aveline and maybe she can somehow give it to Bethany.” A shaky sigh came out of Ophelia and she shook her head. “I hate it.”

 

“I am sorry.” Was all Fenris could say on the matter.

 

It wasn’t the most comforting thing to say, Fenris wasn’t the best at speaking reassurances. Yet Ophelia turned her intense turquoise eyes back on him and she smiled. It was enough and she understood his intent. She didn’t want the rest of the day to be somber and quiet. After all, she had a new look now and she was well aware that Fenris was admiring her blatant nakedness.

 

“Thank you, handsome.” Ophelia purred and enjoyed Fenris’s curt snort. “Besides that dip into angst, I do love my short hair. It’ll be easier to wash out the blood.” She quipped and pulled away from Fenris’s touch. “Water’s still hot.” She sang softly and winked.

 

Fenris stood up and turned around towards the rickety table. His shoulders were tensed up for a moment, but Ophelia’s grin grew. It was a good three seconds before Fenris relaxed his shoulders and began undressing. The moment he was shirtless, Ophelia whistled and laughed when Fenris shook his head.

 

 

 


End file.
